Un momento para recordar
by Pau Hyuuga
Summary: "Lo siento, soy una carga para ti. El matrimonio, vivir juntos en todo eso me equivoqué, pero yo en verdad queria vivir con amor una vida feliz contigo, tal vez era solo mi ilusión, lo siento te hice sufrir de verdad lo siento"
1. Chapter 1

**Pau:Espero que les vaya a gustar este fic trabaje mucho en el**

**Butch: por supuesto que les va a gustar yo salgo**

**Pau: Aja¬¬ en fin las Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen solo la historia**

"_Lo siento, soy una carga para ti. El matrimonio, vivir juntos en todo eso me equivoqué, pero yo en verdad queria vivir con amor una vida feliz contigo, tal vez era solo mi ilusión, lo siento te hice sufrir de verdad lo siento"_

-Pff- suspiro un azabache de unos treinta años sentado en un sofá recordando esas palabras como si fuera ayer.

-Papa ¿porque estas tan serio?- pregunto una pequeña de 6 años, tez blanca, cabello negro largo, ojos color esmeralda, corria hasta donde estaba su padre.

-No es nada.. solo recordé a tu madre- decía el azabache un poco entristesido.

-Papa ¿Cómo conociste a mi madre?- pregunto inocentemente la niña de 6 años, haciendo recordar a su padre los hermosos momentos de su vida.

-Pues veras….

_Era el primer dia de primavera y Boomer nos había conseguido unos boletos para ir a ver el lago de los cisnes, el iba todo emocionado pero Brick y yo teníamos que ir porque mi madre nos obligo a ir con el, osea que era un castigo por reprobar 7 materias._

_-¡Que emoción!- grito un rubio, de tez blanca, y ojos azules, traia puesto unos jeans, y una camiseta azul con unos tenis negros._

_-¿Encerio que Boomer no eres adoptado?- pregunto un molesto azabache, tez blanca, y ojos verdes, traia puesto una camiseta pegada a su bien formado cuerpo, con unos jeans negros y tenis verdes._

_-No empiezes Butch – dijo un pelirrojo, de tez blanca, ojos rojos, traia puesto una camiseta negra con unos jeans rojos y unos tennis negros- Aparte no te hara nada mal aprender algo de cultura._

_-Pff… como sea-dijo el Butch ignorando el comentario de su hermano mayor._

_Los tres chicos llegaron al auditorio, se sentaron en primera fila y Bucth ya se estaba acomodándose en su lugar para dormirse cuando se apagan las luces y empieza a sonar la música._

_Primero salió una rubia con un vestido de ballet blanco al parecer iba a ser el cisne blanco, después salió un hermosa azabache que dejo a Butch con la boca abierta, la azabache tenia un vestido negro alparecer ella iba a ser la mala pero esa chica tenia algo en especial porque Butch no la dejaba de ver ni un solo segundo. Cuando termino el ballet, Butch se levanto de su asiento y se dirijio hacia los vestidores, donde estaría la hermosa azabache._

_El azabache abrió la puerta que decía "Cisne Negro", cuando la abrió vio a la hermosa chica apenas desvistiéndose- ¡HAHAHA!¡PERVERTIDO!- grito la azabache mientras Butch cerraba la puerta sonrojado. Espero algunos minutos y la chica abrió la puerta- Entra- dijo la azabache, el chico entro al pequeño vestidor._

_-¿Qué quieres?- dijo la chica directamente._

_-Solo queria preguntarte tu nombre- dijo Butch._

_-Mmm.. me llamo Kaoru… Kaoru Matsubara ¿y tu?- pregunto Kaoru._

_-Butch…. Butch Him- dijo el azabache._

_-¿Y que te trae por aqui Butch?-pregunto Kaoru._

_-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- _

_-Claro porque no…. ¿Esta bien mañana a las 3, en el parque pingu?- pregunto sonriendo la azabache._

_-Si nos vemos mañana- dijo sonriendo triunfante el azabache dirijiendose hacia la puerto, pero se detuvo- Casi se me olvidaba- dijo acercándose a Kaoru y le planta un dulce beso en los labios- Nos vemos- dijo esto ultimo saliendo del lugar dejando a la azabache sonrojada._

**Pau: ROLY POLY ROLY ROLY POLY! TADA! hasta aqui lo dejo espero que les haya gustado^^**

**Boomer: ¿Que sucedera en su cita con Kaoru?**

**Brick: Seguro que lo golpeara por ser tan atrevido**

**Butch: OYE!**

**Boomer: como sea DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pau: aquí les dejo el segundo capi!**_

_**Butch: lamentamos la demora de esta floja**_

_**Kaoru: que no ves que mis fans querían ver que iba a pasar después!**_

_**Pau: bueno las Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen solo la historia**_

-¿Y qué paso después?- pregunto la pequeña niña.

-¡Yukio! Deja a tu padre, que no vez que sufre por no tener a tu madre- dijo fríamente una pelirroja con una coleta de ojos rosas, traía puesto un vestido rosa con unas sandalias marrón, quien se encontraba parada en la puerta del despacho.

-Momoko, no seas tan mala con Yukio solo es una niña- decía regañando a la pelirroja una rubia con dos coletas de ojos azules, traía puesto una falda blanca y una camisa celeste con unas botas blancas, entraba a la habitación detrás de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Butch consternado.

-¿No me digas que se te olvido que hoy nos toca llevarnos a Yukio?- pregunto Momoko.

-Aaamm es mi culpa, se me olvido avisarle a Butch que nos llevaríamos a Yukio- dijo la rubia con culpa.

-¡Miyako!- fue interrumpida Momoko al sentir que alguien le agarraba la mano. La pelirroja volteo hacia su mano y vio que la pequeña Yukio le agarraba la mano con una dulce cara.

-No peleen, sino me harán llorar- dijo la pequeña Yukio mientras Momoko y Miyako la abrazaban.

-Bueno la traeremos mañana por la mañana- dijo Momoko mientras Miyako se la llevaba cargando- Deberías salir te haría bien Butch…. Sabes no eres el único que la extraña- dijo esto último saliendo del despacho.

El azabache quedo sentado en su sofá sacando dos fotos de su abrigo, se quedó viendo una foto la cual era de dos azabaches del al parecer unos 27 años, Butch volteo la foto donde venía escrito:

"_Yo solo te amare a ti, _

_Incluso si todo el amor de los demás cambia._

_Siempre tuya, Kaoru"_

Entonces ve la otra foto de los mismos dos azabaches pero estos parecían más joven, el azabache hiso lo mismo que con la otra foto solo que en esta venia un escrito diferente:

"_Porque tú eres mi último amor,_

_Porque tú eres el amor que jamás volveré a conocer._

_Amándote siempre, Butch."_

Después de leer esto Butch se levantó de su sofá, salió de la casa dirigiéndose hacia el sur. El azabache camino varios minutos cuando llego a un hermoso parque el cual tenía una majestuosa fuente, arboles por todos lados, un verde césped, flores de todos colores, y niños, adultos, y ancianos en el parque. Butch fue directamente hacia un árbol el cual era el más grande del parque, en el venia tallado un corazón el cual decía B+K, el azabache se sentó debajo del árbol y se dijo en voz alta- Querida, cómo pudiste irte sin mí? No me prepare para esto….. Luego de tu muerte todas mis ganas de vivir se esfumaron- entonces una lágrima cayo de sus ojos verdes penetrantes.

Entonces recordó la vez en que tallaron ese corazón en sus últimas citas….

_Se encontraban una azabache hablando con Miyako y Momoko animadamente cuando le grita un azabache a que lo viera sobre su motocicleta cuando ella lo vio le sonrió y lo saludo y él le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo pero en eso se cae, entonces la azabache corre rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Butch._

_-¡Butch!- grito Kaoru preocupada pero cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba el azabache alado de un pequeño árbol donde sostenía un cartel donde decía "¿Te casarías conmigo?". La azabache no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo, entonces Butch deja a un lado el cartel y se inca sacando una pequeña cajita la cual la abrió y se encontraba un precioso anillo con una pequeña esmeralda._

_-Este anillo perteneció a mis abuelos quienes duraron 80 años de casados, así que si aceptas ser mi esposa Kaoru te prometo que nunca te faltara amor…..- el azabache no pudo decir nada mas ya que Kaoru atrapo sus labios con los suyos sellándolos en un beso._

_-Hablas mucho- dijo riéndose la azabache._

_-¿Entonces es un sí?- pregunto emocionado Butch._

_-Es un….. ¡Claro que sí!- dijo esto último la azabache siendo abrazada fuertemente por parte de Butch, quedaron así pro unos minutos cuando Butch se separó de ella y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda- Bueno para que otros sepan de nuestro amor ahí que dejar nuestra marca- dijo Kaoru dejando confundido a Butch, la azabache saco una navaja de su chaqueta y empezó a tallar un corazón que dijera adentro B+K._

**_Pau: Tada! espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Yukio: si quieren saber mas de mis papas siganos! También nos importa su opinión asi que DEJEN REVIEWS! porfavor:3_**


End file.
